Fusion
by destiny921
Summary: News of Kirkwall in a letter arrives at the Warden-Commander's doorstep in Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine. As the letter bears the royal seal, the Commander has to travel to the City of Chains. How would this affect the events in the world of Dragon Age? Post-DA:O and Post Awakening. A DA:O/Awakening meet DA:II story.
1. Chapter 1

**19/6/2012: Changed the summary, and made Hawke a male as it suited the story better, and I have plans~**

**30/5/2012: Minor grammatical and spelling edits. ****I apologize for the long, undisputed absence. Where to explain? 2011 was a very difficult year for me it was harsh, it was emotional and one of the toughest years I ever had...I lost a couple of friends after being betrayed by a few and so much more. This probably won't excuse me, if you readers don't really forgive me then I understand I just want you all to know. Harsh circumstances were forced unto me, and I had a couple of depression episodes but I'm okay now. Currently, I'm back to working on my stories here gradually, but yes I'm working on them. If possible, chapter 2 will be out by early next week if not earlier or a bit later. Thank you.**

**Full Summary:** It's been a year after the Blight, and six months after the events at Amaranthine. All was at peace, that was, until news of a certain city named Kirkwall in a letter arrives at the Warden-Commander's doorstep in Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine bearing the royal seal… DA:O/DA:II fusion, Post-Blight, Post-Awakening, F!Tabris, M!Hawke. Pairings in decision.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and David Gaider.

* * *

_Warden-Commander,_

_I apologize for bothering you at this time. _

_However, it has come to my attention that the City of Kirkwall, otherwise known as the City of Chains, has a contingent of refugees from our beloved nation. It appears that they fled after the darkspawn attacks a year ago._

_Kirkwall is a coastal city and a major population center located in the Free Marshes. It is on the southern edge of the Vimmark Mountains, east of the Planasene Forest and north across the Waking Sea from Ferelden. It is governed by a viscount instead of a king. The city is wealthy from its position but there are still many decrepit areas. Much of the destruction was caused when the Empire fell, and has never and can never be repaired. Although the Chantry and the Keep are visible from most of the city it is easy to get lost in the maze of dwarven courtyards and prowling groups of outlaws prey on those who travel through without a reliable guide or map._

_I have discussed this thoroughly with my advisors and have decided to entrust you with this mission. Your mission is to assist the refugees in any ways as well as return them to Ferelden. I encourage you to keep an eye on the city as well, as there have been some disturbing rumours about Kirkwall. Also, you are to clear the decrepit areas. The mission's time limit will vary due to circumstances, however, I require monthly reports and you may be summoned from time to time. You are allowed to bring a maximum of two companions with you to Kirkwall. Leliana the Bard will be meeting you in one of their inns by the name of 'The Hanged Man'. Hence, she will be the fourth companion in your party._

_Inside the envelope you will find two separate vellum, one for the Guard Captain and another for the Viscount as well as a map among other essentials._

_All the best, Warden-Commander._

_Signed,_

_King Alistair_

* * *

The Warden-Commander's lips twitched in amusement at the formality of the letter in her hand. It was hard to believe that it was written by Alistair, of all people. '_Anora must have had a hand in it_', she thought with a small smirk.

Alistair and Anora had gotten married as the result of the Landsmeet. At first, Anora wanted to rule whereas Alistair would only play the fool. But Alistair had not stand for that and put his foot down, firmly stating that he would not let her bear the entire weight of Ferelden on her shoulders and seeing that he was king, he might as well do his part and help. Anora had been slightly surprised at that but had agreed. The results of that one discussion was surprising, to say the least. Suggestions, advice and tips were given as well as traded, used and put into action. Suffice to say, Ferelden was in very, very good hands. Anora had requested to talk with her once and admitted that she was slowly falling for Alistair. Unbeknownst to Anora, Alistair had also admitted to her that he was slowly falling for Anora as well, despite their inconvenient meeting during the Blight under a set of difficult circumstances.

A small frown then crossed her face as she returned her focus to the letter in her hand. Alistair wouldn't have assigned this to her if it wasn't important, that she knew well. But what was just so important about this mission that he'd assign it to her? Judging from the tone of the letter, the situation was dire, but how dire was it? And what kind of circumstances and rumours was he talking about? Political schemes, kidnappings, assassinations or government corruption? And the time limit varying, it was not unusual, that she knew, but something was off. As for the refugees, how many were there? How large was the contingent of refugees? Why hadn't they return to Ferelden? All the countries had already heard of the ending of the Blight a few days right after the Archdemon's defeat, including the Orlesians. Unless…

Unless they _couldn't_ return to Ferelden.

But how? And why?

Aeria Tabris sighed as she put the parchment down on her desk and massaged her temples, trying to ease the headache that had nicely decided it was time to visit.

'_And here I thought it was going to be a good day…'_ Aeria thought wryly as she stood from her chair and walked to the window and stared at the bustling scenery of the outside of Vigil's Keep. Aeria stared at the scene before her, deep in thought. It was hard to believe that it was only a year ago since she and her companions had ended the Blight and saved Amaranthine as well as Vigil's Keep, and gained the titles Hero of Ferelden and Warden-Commander.

Getting out of the Alienage after rescuing Shianni and killing an arl, being conscripted by Duncan, the battle at Ostagar…so many things had occurred in a year. Time had flown by as swift as the wind, as quick as lightning.

The recruits were performing their usual training regimen under the watchful eyes of Sigrun and Mhairi. The training regimen consisted of two hundred push-ups, one hundred and fifty sit-ups and fifty laps around the Keep. After that, those who possessed magical skill would train under Velanna with the assistance of two Circle mages and those who preferred daggers and bows would be under Sigrun and Nathaniel. Others who preferred the ways of the blade would be taught by Mhairi. And as for those who preferred heavy weapons, Aeria had managed to gain the assistance of a couple of heavy weaponry experts, courtesy of Bodahn and his network of contacts as well as Anora and Alistair's help. Shopkeepers' assistants rushed back and forth, performing errands for their employers. Several new buildings had been erected. For example, a chantry, an inn, a bookshop, a couple of boutiques, an accessories shop and even a café.

A sudden image of Anders appeared flashed in her mind. Anders… Aeria frowned. He had mysteriously disappeared a few months ago while she and Zevran were visiting Alistair. Ser Pounce-A-Lot was gone as well. She had investigated the mater as discretely as she could, but she had found nothing. The mysterious disappearance of one of her closest friends had hurt immensely. She still had hope that he was out there safe from the templars though.

'_I wonder what is he doing now… Idiot, why did you leave? You should have - ' _Aeria was jolted out of her thoughts as she felt a pair of familiar lean arms wrapping around her slender waist.

"Welcome back." She murmured, breathing in his unique scent of leather and oil, mixed with a scent of rain and musk as she buried her face in the crook of his arm and let all her stress and anxiety drain from her.

"I am surprised that you did not sense me, my dear Warden. That was quite careless of you." The leader of the Crows chastised.

Aeria shifted her face slightly to look at Zevran. He was her lover, best friend and confidante all rolled into one. He had been by her side through everything during the events of the Blight and also Amaranthine. He knew everything about her as she knew everything about him, and they kept each other's secrets. However, it was quite amusing that he was leader of the Antivan Crows even though he had cut ties with them. Apparently, the Maker had a sense of humour and had decided to drop a quest involving Antiva and the result was that Zevran ended up being the leader of the Crows a couple of months ago. The leader of the Crows together with the Grey Warden, someone who he had tried to assassinate in the past as one of their lackeys…

Her lips quirked up in amusement at the thought. It was also entertaining seeing him reform the Crows and the reactions that the reformation had garnered and was still garnering. So far the renewal of the Crows organization was going well, with support and help from Alistair and Anora as well as the influence they held.

He still looked the same as ever, with devastatingly handsome features consisting of a strong jaw, sharp aristocratic cheekbones, dark eyes and blonde hair in its usual fashion. Coupled with his tanned lean build which was emphasized by his customized drake skin armour and face tattoos, he exuded an aura of danger and sensuality.

"I got a letter from Alistair bearing the royal seal. He has a mission for us, well, me actually. But I figured you'd want to come." said Aeria, relaxing in her lover's embrace.

"Oh? Does it involve whips and chains?"

A bemused smile crossed her face as she hit him lightly on the arm, "Maker Zev, you're impossible."

"Ah, you wound me, my Warden."

Aeria reluctantly got out of his embrace to cross over to her desk and take the parchment and the envelope. She started filtering out the contents.

"Call the others and tell them to meet me in the meeting room in half an hour. As for the recruits, tell them to take the day off."

* * *

**Private Meeting Room**

**Vigil's Keep**

Aeria's eyes swept across the room, making sure that every single one of them was there. Nate, Mhairi, Sigrun, Velanna and Shale… Shale had decided to stay with them ever since the Blight ended as she had nowhere to go. As for Sten, he had left to report back to his leader. Wynne had remained in Denerim as she had been appointed chancellor, and Leliana was on a mission given to her by Alistair. As for Oghren, well, he was still with Felsi the last time she heard from him. And Morrigan had disappeared after the Blight as she said she would. Zevran was leaning against the wall behind her.

She cleared her throat and began speaking, "I called all of you here today because something has come up."

"I have just recently received a letter bearing the royal seal and I have been assigned a mission in Kirkwall," She paused, seeing their reactions she knew that they have heard of the City of Chains, "I don't know how long it will take and therefore I don't know when I will be back. I have chosen Zev and Nate to accompany me, and I will leave the rest of you in charge. Alistair will come to check on all of you monthly to make sure that you won't slack off. Is that understood?"

Velanna spoke up, concern evident in her voice for her friend, "Are you sure that you do not need me? My Keeper abilities would help you greatly."

Aeria shook her head, "There's no need for that Velanna. Anyway, you're the only one who I can truly trust to take care of the mage recruits. As much as I trust the assistants, there's no telling what they would be up to if left alone. Sigrun, I know you want to come but I need you to keep the rogue recruits in check. Plus, you can teach them how to fight your dwarven kin and not to underestimate any enemy, no matter what race they are. Shale will assist you in this as well. And Mhairi, since you're the only warrior we have and one that I can truly trust other than Alistair who is now king and no longer a Grey Warden, I am leaving the warrior recruits in your capable hands."

They were silent as they digested what their commander had just said. They knew it to be true. As much as they wanted to go with her, there was no telling what would happen with the recruits if they went with their commander and left them with the assistants. Vigil's Keep would most probably fall into a chaotic state if they did so. They needed to be here to keep Amaranthine and the Keep in a composed state.

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Mhairi spoke up on their behalf, "Fine. But on one condition."

Aeria looked at Mhairi questioningly.

"You have to write us. _Every single month._" Mhairi emphasized the last three words. The others nodded.

"Done." Aeria nodded in assent with a small smile. She knew they were just looking out for her, and it was a nice sentiment, a refreshing change from the life she had led in the Alienage. The bloodshed, Vaughn, Nelaros, Shianni… She shook her head from the dark thoughts. "Right, all of you are dismissed. Zev and Nate, stay. I need to brief both of you on the mission."

She waited until only Zevran and Nathaniel remained as the others exited the meeting room.

"Right, so this is what we have to do…"

The next day arrived, as dawn broke and an abyss of colour splashed across the skies greeted the residents of Vigil's Keep as a light veil of mist embraced the Keep as a mother cradles her newborn. The flowers planted by some residents bloomed vibrantly in the evergreen grass, a wonderful spectrum of colours on evergreen. Flowering petals enchanted the ground with a subtle glow of sunlight. More plantlife decorated the sides of recently-made cobblestone paths and light dirt lanes, such examples being rose and azalea bushes, pine and apple trees as well as forest green hedges, some which were uniquely shaped due to the hired skilled gardeners. A soft breeze blew past and fallen leaves and petals rode and flew on the track of the wind joyfully in roller-coaster loops while the leaves rustled gently.

Several figures stood at the gates together in silence for one final time before three of their numbers set off on another journey and wouldn't be back till Maker knows when.

Aeria gave each of them a hug as she talked quietly with them, giving them some words of encouragement as Zevran and Nathaniel watched.

And with a final goodbye, they set off to Kirkwall, the City of Chains.

* * *

**In Kirkwall…**

A man by the name of Hawke felt the prickling of unease as he and his companions browsed the market wares in High Town to resupply their inventory.

In Dark Town, a blonde pony-tailed man healing a refugee stiffened slightly.

'_Why do I get a feeling that everything's about to get out of hand?'_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE END.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Brief Author's Note:**

*Just to clarify, the time frame is:

1 year after the Blight and 6 months after Awakening meaning that during the fourth of the sixth months post-Blight, the events at Awakening occurred and ended at the sixth month. And another six months passed since the Awakening events. Hence, it has only been a year.

Questions, reviews and criticism are welcomed~ Please tell me what you think of this story and if you want it continued.

_-Destiny921_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's been a few months. I apologize. My exams just finished. To make up for it this is longer than the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review - comments, feedbacks and constructive criticism are appreciated. You have no idea how a review can brighten an author's day. It's an accolade to us whenever you review.

**Summary:** News of Kirkwall in a letter arrives at the Warden-Commander's doorstep in Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine. As the letter bears the royal seal, the Commander has to travel to the City of Chains. How would this affect the events in the world of Dragon Age? Post-DA:O and Post Awakening. A DA:O/Awakening meet DA:II story. F!Tabris. M!Hawke.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age belongs to Bioware and David Gaider.

* * *

Aeria Tabris wiped the sweat off her brow, taking the opportunity to check out the conditions of her travelling companions. Zevran was on her left rear, whereas Nate was on her right. Both of them were covering her, just in case they got attacked. They had taken the boat from Amaranthine to Ostwick and were on the outskirts of Kirkwall now. She and her companions had been at this swift, ruthless pace for about slightly more than half a week; about four and a half days to be exact. Thanks to Nathaniel who had spent years in the Marches, they had made extremely good time until they were now only a few scant hours away from the City of Chains. So far there hadn't been many problems, except for their encounters with bandits which could hardly be counted as fights – they were more of spars to the three – and some creatures. After all, compared to the darkspawn and the enemies which they had fought and overcame during and after the Blight, their confrontations and fights so far were nothing.

"Alright, we'll stop here for a break." Dark eyes appraised the surroundings which they were in carefully. According to her map, they were currently on the bottom of Sundermount. Aeria inhaled the forest fresh air deeply, closing her eyes and taking in the airy scent as her body relaxed and the coil of tension from her shoulders loosened. After being on a boat for two weeks, their trek towards the city on foot from one of the smaller town ports had been infinitely welcomed.

The clearing was averagely small, and overhanging with large evergreen trees which provided more than enough shade for the three Wardens and space to camp on the trees if needed. Scatters of grass decorated the earthy ground, with the occasional bursts of herbs and plants. The sound of a running stream near them permeated the air, contrasting with a cacophony of wildlife music and culminating in a refreshing, harmonious melody. The humidity of the weather from earlier in the morning had calmed into a more composed and cloudy, though sunny climate with the occasional breezes. It was the middle of the afternoon now and gradually approaching late afternoon.

"Enjoying yourself, _cara mia_?" Zevran's amused voice sounded as she opened her eyes to glance over at him and Nathaniel, who looked equally bemused.

Aeria tapped a finger on her chin mock-thoughtfully as she hmm-ed and glanced at Nathaniel with a serious expression, "What do you think, Nate? Am I enjoying myself?"

A flash of amusement flickered through slate grey eyes as the arl leaned against a tree and said impassively, albeit flippantly, "I would not say you were enjoying yourself, Eri -" Eri was his nick-name for her. It _was_ fair, after all – since she called him Nate. "I would have said that you were…preoccupied…with other things."

She nodded sagely. "Ah. Other things, indeed. Such a pity, isn't it? That I was preoccupied instead of communing with nature."

Nathaniel nodded in agreement, keeping an impassive face. "Indeed. What a pity…"

"Oh?" Zevran raised an eyebrow. "What _were_ you preoccupied with? It sounds _very_ interesting."

An innocent expression appeared on the Warden-Commander's face as she said coquettishly, "I think I'll keep it to myself for now. You will just have to see, Zev."

The leader of the Crows sighed and shook his head sadly, "You are a cruel, cruel, woman indeed."

Nathaniel coughed suspiciously behind the back of his hand which sounded like a laugh as Aeria responded with an innocent inquiry, "Who? Me?"

"You shall have to be punished." The leader of the Crows declared theatrically as he shot a glance at Nathaniel also. "Do not think that you shall be forgotten as well, my dear friend."

To which the ranger responded by raising an eyebrow as he kept a straight face, "That is fine, so long as Eri receives the most of the punishment." Aeria shot him an evil look as he continued, unfazed. "Since she is the one who started it, after all." He pointed out logically with a hint of a smirk.

"Traitor." Aeria accused Nathaniel with a huff and a rather haughty toss of her hair, though her lips twitched up slightly in amusement.

Nathaniel simply smirked.

The blonde-haired Crow hummed thoughtfully, "That is acceptable." A deliberate pause. "I am sure that the two of you will find my…punishment suitable." He purred out with a wicked smirk.

"We could settle it in a spar." Nathaniel suggested calmly, though, truthfully, he really did not want to experience any of Zevran's punishment – in any way or form. Once had been enough.

"Possibly." Zevran gave a light shrug. "I shall think about it."

His tone was most definitely not reassuring. At all.

"Alright, enough of the theatrics." Aeria cut in with a shake of her head, an amused expression playing on her lips. Honestly, Nate and Zev were a handful – even more so when Anders –

She bit her bottom lip as a memory of them spending time together flashed through her mind before shaking away the thought. "Zev, you get the food. Nate, you're in charge of the fire. I'll get us some water. Hopefully, we can make it by nightfall, if not earlier." The sole female said as she disappeared out of sight.

Zevran and Nathaniel shared a glance.

"She really misses him." Nathaniel sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Zevran nodded, staring at the direction in which his lover had disappeared in, "As do all of us." He said quietly. He had been with her when she found out that Anders had left, the sleepless nights when she had cried as she admitted to him that she was at a loss at what to do, the days where she had spent endless amounts of time searching for any signs of Anders who was a part of them – part of their family. The assassin knew well that family was one of the very few most precious things which she held very dear to her heart after losing so much; after living through what she had. Anders' abrupt and sudden disappearance had been a devastating blow to all of them – especially Aeria.

Anders had been an integral part of them, and still was.

"I swear, when I see him…" Nathaniel muttered under his breath darkly. In truth, if he ever saw Anders – he wasn't quite sure what he would do. But he most definitely knew that he _would_ do something.

Zevran was thinking along the similar lines, though he would possibly deal more damage to the mage.

The arl shook his thoughts away as he sighed. "Well, let's go and do what we're supposed to do before Eri comes back and finds us here empty-handed."

Zevran chuckled. "A wise idea, my friend. We do not want to provoke her, do we not?"

"Most definitely not."

* * *

Aeria let out a sigh as she stepped out of Nate and Zev's range of sight, leaning against the nearest tree trunk. Closing her eyes, a deep sigh escaped the duellist as she finally allowed her thoughts to permeate throughout her mind.

_Anders._

She had felt a kinship with the mage when they first met at Vigil's Keep in one of the corridors. It was just as he delivered a powerful fireball towards the invading darkspawn which spanned about three to four hundred metres in width and one hundred fifty to two hundred in height, almost touching the ceiling which had remarkably come out unscathed when there should have been scorch marks. Finding out and learning about life in the Circle – it had been overwhelming and completely and utterly eye-opening. The elf had had no idea that the mages suffered so much - but she understood that there were both good and bad to the rules and regulations regarding the Circle and the Chantry. There were some times she had debated about visiting the Grand Cleric to see if there was anything she could do, but there had been just so much work – the erection of the buildings, the construction and the like – the training of the recruits and so on – she had been completely and utterly swamped in work. Scratch that - drowned, more like.

And because of that…she had lost him.

And she had never even noticed.

The Warden knew she was a workaholic; she had admitted it to herself a long time ago. She truly enjoyed being productive, and the challenge of deliberating tasks as well as performing and delegating them, including searching for solutions and producing them were enticing and enjoyable to her. The satisfaction gained from working, the results produced by her work as well as seeing the fruits of her labour were astonishing. She did her best to divide her time equally between her work and personal life, but it was difficult as she not only was the person-in-charge of the Keep and a Warden, but also a part of Antivan Crows' reformation. Her companions and everyone understood, of course, and she always did her best in dividing her time equally but…

Anders had attempted to approach her a few times, but she had always apologized quickly to him before dashing off to work. Meetings, overseeing the constructions, the paperwork…

Creators, _why_ hadn't she just stopped to listen?! If she had – if she had just spent a moment or two with him _just talking_…

Sliding down the tree, Aeria hugged her knees as she bowed her head, tears streaking down her cheeks as she sobbed for the comrade and brother she had lost.

* * *

Leliana the Bard glanced about the bar of the Hanged Man, drumming her fingers on the sturdy oakwood table as she sipped at her ale with her free hand. She was currently waiting for Aeria and the others. If her estimations were right, they would reach in about an hour or two. And there was no harm in being early. After all, it wasn't as if she had much to do anyway since she had completed all her tasks…for now. The latest missive from Alistair had arrived a week ago, detailing what she had to do and prepare for Aeria and the others' arrival in Kirkwall. The red-headed bard knew without a doubt that their arrival would attract much attention as they were not only newcomers but, after all, Grey Wardens and sooner or later people would attempt to find out their identities. Thankfully, Alistair had said in his letter that they would be arriving inconspicuously – dressed in clothing without the Grey Warden symbols which had relieved her. But they still had to be cautious in case anyone suspected anything or got suspicious.

The door opened then, and Leliana looked up to see the familiar faces of whom she had been expecting and hadn't seen for quite some time due to the missions assigned to her by Alistair and the others as well as her own personal work. The bard raised a hand to briefly wave Aeria, Zevran and Nathaniel who were attired casually over to her table with a smile on her face, her other hand holding a glass of ale in greeting.

Aeria spotted her with and acknowledged her greeting with a slight nod as she said something to Nathaniel and Zevran who then had amused expressions cross their faces as they made their way through the rowdy tavern crowd. Receiving some attention and looks of curiosity along the way, the three ignored the curious glances and mutterings as they gradually blended with the crowd inconspicuously, finally reaching the bard's table.

Leliana gestured towards the empty seats with her empty hand as she sipped at her ale. "Long time no see, Aeria. Nathaniel, Zevran." She greeted them as she crossed her legs loosely, smile still on her face. The minstrel had missed their company and the companionship with the others. "How are things going at the Keep?" She inquired questioningly.

A genuine smile appeared on the duellist's face as she took a seat, "It's good to see you too, Leliana." Aeria said as she settled herself comfortably. "Things are as busy as ever, but not so much as before." She answered.

"What about you, Nathaniel? And how's the reformation of the Crows going?" Leliana asked the arl and Zevran respectively, eager to catch up with her friends – well, family. They were the people whom she was closest to and knew she could explicitly trust. Their bonds with each other had been forged and strengthened by trials unimaginable by many who would think them impossible and be sceptical.

Zevran – of course – took the seat beside Aeria and Nathaniel sat between her and Zevran.

The leader of the Crows answered first, "Why, all is well, of course." Zevran said innocently, much to all of their amusement. "There has been no trouble at all."

"Really, Zevran? I find that hard to believe." Leliana raised an eyebrow, amused.

Zevran shook his head sadly as he let out a sigh, "You have absolutely no faith in me." He said mournfully, making Aeria snicker and Nathaniel cough behind his hand, trying to hide his laughter.

Leliana grinned.

Being the first to regain his composure, Nathaniel entered the conversation. "To answer your question, Leliana, I am doing fine, although busy." The grey-eyed male said.

"That's good to hear." Leliana said.

"Alright." Aeria spoke, shaking her head in amusement. "Let's get down to the real matter at hand. The sooner we talk about it, the sooner we can relax. But first, let's order our drinks."

* * *

Two hours later found the clock about to strike eleven, the party of four finally concluding their mission briefing and moving onto lighter matters.

"So Oghren grabs his axe, and he has this expression which says that someone's going to die." Aeria snickered as she continued. "The poor recruit who accidentally spilled paint – _pink _ paint, at that – on him was so frightened out of his wits that he practically screamed and ran for his life while Oghren – " She snorted, stifling her laughter as best she could. "A _pink_ Oghren chased him around the compound." A burst of laughter escaped the Warden-Commander as she recalled that day vividly. It had been one of the most amusing days in her life, and she would never forget the image of Oghren chasing the recruit dripping in wet pink paint.

Leliana shook her head and laughed while Nathaniel chortled. Zevran let out a chuckle. The image of a pink dwarf was just too amusing to not laugh at. And adding the fact that the dwarf had red hair...it was outright hilarious.

The sound of a male voice floated over then. "Leliana, is that you?"

The aforementioned female glanced up to see who had mentioned her name.

His build muscular, though not bulky – was emphasized by the heavy scale armour he was clad in. Black metal shoulder-guards and matching boots gleamed somewhat in the iridescent light of the tavern. The bard deduced that a lethal long-sword hung from the back of his scabbard by the sight of a fine sword hilt coupled with a large shield which seemed to be of quality. Golden orbs seemed to glint in amusement. His midnight black hair was long at the front, short on the sides – giving him a tousled look. Strong nose, square jaw and refined cheekbones could be seen; the red-haired rogue also took note of the red swipe across the nose.

Studying him, the bard briefly wondered before realizing who it was.

"Garrett? Garrett Hawke?" Leliana blinked.

The newly-mentioned Garrett nodded, smirking. "Indeed."

Aeria, Zevran and Nathaniel studied the newcomer with interest.

"Care for introductions, Lel?" Aeria inquired as she took a sip of her wine.

Leliana promptly looked slightly abashed as she nodded and downed her ale, gesturing to the man with a hand. "This is Garrett – Garrett Hawke though he usually goes by his last name."

"Garrett, this is Aeria – " The aforementioned nodded slightly. "Zevran." The Antivan smirked, dipping his head in a nod. "And Nathaniel." Nathaniel tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement.

"Pleasure." Hawke said, smirking as he took Aeria's hand and kissed it, causing the receiver to be amused as well as her companions.

Aeria shot an amused glance to Zevran, who looked equally bemused along with Nathaniel and Leliana.

"You must break a lot of hearts." Aeria remarked as she took back her hand. Curling fingers around her wine glass as she lifted it towards her mouth.

"Why, I would never." Hawke claimed as he took a seat beside Leliana, though the amusement in his eyes could be noticed.

Nathaniel spoke then, "Reminds me of someone, really." A smirk played on the rogue's lips.

"Indeed. I wonder who that could be." Leliana grinned, clearly understanding who exactly Nathaniel was talking about.

Aeria stifled a laugh as she pointedly glanced at Zevran, "You mean, of someone before he settled down?" She inquired innocently.

Zevran gazed back at her, "Why, cara mia, I have no idea of who you are talking about." He said innocently, though he as well as they knew full well that they were talking about him.

Hawke watched the proceedings in amusement.

"Really? I'm pretty sure you know him. Blonde hair, tattoo on his face..." Aeria trailed off as she put a finger to her chin. "Oh, and also rather good-looking."

"_Rather_? Do you not mean dangerously charming and devastatingly handsome?" Was Zevran's innocent inquiry, as Leliana and Nathaniel stifled their laughter and an amused expression crossed Hawke's face as he realized who they were talking about now.

"Possibly," Aeria allowed with a hint of a smirk upon her lips.

Zevran let out a sigh and shook his head, looking wounded. "What have I done to deserve this – I do not know."

This caused snickers from the others.

Leliana glanced at Garrett then, who had been leaning against the back of his chair and watching in amusement. "So what brings you here?"

A shrug. "Came here to unwind for awhile, it's been a long day." Was his honest reply as he called for a glass of wine.

"What about the four of you?"

"We just came here to help wind up his ego." Aeria said innocently as she pointed a finger at Zevran playfully with a smirk.

"All of you are horrible, horrible people." He said dramatically.

The party dissolved in laughter as the exchange of conversation continued throughout the night.

* * *

**Brief Note:**

So the party of four has finally met up with Leliana and get introduced to Hawke...but he doesn't know their genuine identities and the real reason why they're here...

On the other hand, the party of four has no idea of what 'work' he does either...as well as his meeting with Flemeth and his companions...

Things will pick up soon. More will be revealed as the story unfolds!

-Destiny921


End file.
